Daughter of Darkness
by Darkqueen274
Summary: It's bad enough when your father just leaves you as a child. and its worse when you are stuck in a battle between good and evil. Could it get worse? maybe so, since Kalona gives Zoey his word to help her find her father. and when they find him. what could he be hidding to leave Zoey behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey sat on her bed, the realization hit her. She never really knew who he was, or what he wanted after everything. She let out a long sigh "dad, where are you?" she whispered. She felt so alone, "dad!" she started sobbing, this was something she had done since her childhood. Her own father had left them. "Dad" she whispered "Zoey?" the door opened to a male standing in the door. "Go away Kalona" she sobbed "what is wrong?" he asked and walked over. "Please leave me alone!" she threw a pillow at him. The immortal caught it, "tell me what is aisles you." He walked over and put the pillow back behind her and a hand over hers. "Tell me" he whispered and ran a hand to her face. The immortal whipped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing you can do will make me love you." She said "I am not here for that." He said softly "please leave me alone." She said, Kalona pulled her into a hug. "You are crying for a reason." He whispered "Zoey" he rubbed her back. "It's about my father alright!" she screamed. Zoey pushed him back. "Now you know! So leave me alone!" "I might be able to help you if you talk about it more." "What do you mean?" she asked "explain this more please." He said.**

**Zoey sat there with him explain everything from her childhood. Kalona put his hand on her "Zoey" she looked away. Kalona whipped more tears away. "I will see what I can do to help you." He said "Why? What do you want in return." He took her hand "consider this a friendly gesture" he said "friendly?" She asked "yes" he smiled "ok." Kalona laid her down and put the blankets over her "now, get to sleep." He said and stood. **

**Stark walked in and looked around, Zoey was asleep in bed. He walked over "hey Z" he leaned in and kissed her. Something brushed his hand, he looked down. "He was in here." He growled and left the room. "Where is Kalona?!" he asked a warrior. "I saw him heading to library." He said. Stark rushed to the library. Stark could not believe Kalona had been there. He reached for the door, it opened "oh hello stark." Kalona stood there with a small stack of books in his arms. "You were in our room!" "Yes I was, Zoey was crying I simply consoled her." The immortal said "which brings me to my question. "Why were you not in the room with her? You are her guardian and you have to protect her." Kalona walked past him "she said she needed to be alone!" I screamed "yes, maybe so but you should have been nearby." He said and walked off. "You are still pitiful." Kalona said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey sat in the class room; it had been a week since Kalona had told her he would help. "Is he really telling me the truth?" she whispered, the bell rang and she stood. Zoey walked into the hall "Zoey" she turned around "Kalona" he smiled "I think I have found an answer." He said "Really!" she laughed "oh thank you, where is he? Can I call him?" She giggled "well not yet." "wha- but you said" her eyes filled with tears. "I said I found an answer, but I needed to finish. "Come to my room after school." She nodded "Z!" Stark ran out and pushed Kalona away, "get the fuck away from her!" he yelled "stark calm down." She said "come on Z!" he started to pull her away. "Stark stop it!" she yelled "Kalona, can we handle this now?" "Yes if you want." "Ok, let's go" **

**Zoey walked with Kalona "I don't like that he grabbed your arm like that." He said suddenly "I am worried for him, he has been acting strange for the past few days." "Has he hurt you?" Kalona asked "well not really" "what do you mean by that?" he stopped "it's nothing." Zoey kept walking. "Zoey" Kalona grabbed her hand "it's nothing Kalona, can we just do this." He smiled "yes of course." Kalona smiled at her "in here." He opened the door to his class room. "thanks." She walked in "just sit down in a chair." She looked at him "ok" as she sat down Kalona opened the desk drawer. "So what is it you need from me?" she asked "just some of your blood," "oh ok" Kalona smiled at her "don't worry, it will be simple." She looked away "will you have to cut me?" "No" he walked over and pulled a siring from the box. "Hold out your arm ok." She looked away. "It's ok" he whispered to her. The needle punctured the vain. Zoey felt the blood being pulled out. "There we go." He said, "How long till I can know?" "Depends on if he is alive or not to be honest. If he is, then it will alert me sometime today or tomorrow." "And if he isn't?" She asked "I will know in an hour, now you head to lunch, I will find you then." "Ok" he smiled, "Kalona." "Yes?" he hugged her "thank you so much." "You're welcome" Kalona sighed "Kalona" "yes?" "If my dad is dead, what can I do?" "Nothing but move on, sometimes questions is meant to go unanswered." He said "I guess so." Kalona smiled "off you go." He pointed to the door "ok."**

******Zoey walked to the bus, there was still no word from Kalona. "I hope he is still alive." She whispered "ZOEY!" the voice boomed. She turned "Kalona!" the immortal landed "have you found anything out?" she asked "yes, can we talk in privet?" "Oh sure" she walked with him back into the school walls "anything?" "He is alive, and I know where he is." "Really?!" "Yes," he nodded "where?" "Romania" he said "Romania?" she whispered. Kalona nodded "go back with your friends, you can talk to Thanatos tomorrow." He said "ok" Kalona turned and started to walk away. "Oh Kalona" "hm?" he turned back to face her. "Thanks for this, I think Nyx might be proud of you." She said "yea, maybe." Zoey ran back out to the bus. "Hey, what was that about?" Stark asked "I'll explain later." She said "why not now?" "Trust me; I need to sort my head out before I try to explain." "Ok Z" Stevie Rae said. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Let me get this straight, you want me…. To allow you, to go to Romania to see your father, which you haven't seen for almost twelve years." "Yes, that is exactly what I just asked and explained to you." Zoey said and Thanatos sighed "Kalona, you helped track this man down?" "Yes" Kalona nodded "please, tell me why." She said "I have done Zoey so much wrong in the time I have been here. I decided to try and make it up to her." She stared, Kalona looked back at Zoey "Please Thanatos" she begged "just for a few days" "ok fine" Zoey smiled "thank you Thanatos." "Stark and Kalona will have to go with you." She said "ok" Kalona smiled "go get your passport and anything else you need in order. Kalona I will work something out for you." She said "ok" Zoey ran from the room.**

**Kalona looked at the high priestess "Kalona, what are you planning?" "nothing." He put his hands up I defense "look, I know you and stark have some bad blood. I don't want the two of you fighting on this trip!" "Fine we won't, I promise." He said "ok" she looked out the window, "I received word that the two of you had an argument the other night." "Yes we did, he had left Zoey alone and had been nowhere close." "How do you know this?" I was making a round through the tunnels to make sure they were alright, I overheard her crying and when I walked in he wasn't in the room with her or anywhere in site." He said. **

**Zoey reached into the box and pulled out her pass port "Z?" She turned "hey Stevie Rae" hey" the red vampire walked over "whatcha doing?" She asked and looked down "your pass port? Where are you planning on going?" "Romania, to see my dad." She said "oh wow, really?" "Yes" she said and stood "hey, do you know where stark is?" "He is looking for you." "Oh" she said "I'll try texting him." As she reached for the phone stark walked in "hey" he said "where have you been?" he asked "talking with Thanatos." She said "about what?" "I found my dad, me, you and Kalona are heading to Romania to see him." "Why is Kalona going with us?" He asked "well, he did help me find my dad." She said "I still don't trust him!" he yelled "if he is going then I am not and neither are you!" she stared at him "Stark I have not seen my father for almost twelve years! I won't let you do this to me!" She screamed "you're not going" "then, stark fine! Don't go! "She screamed "but I am!" she pushed him out of the way "good bye stark." She said and turned away, Zoey ran from the room. **

**"Look, Kalona I understand but there are procedures I have to follow. It's a complicated issue, and a lot of paper work that can take months to fill out. Stuff like that." Thanatos said "Thanatos" they turned "Zoey, what is wrong?" Kalona asked "stark is not coming" she said "what? Why?" she looked down "he tried to keep me from going when he learned Kalona was coming as well. She said "oh I see," she looked down for a moment, "I guess this worked out, I just got done talking to the council and they said you can only go with one other" Thanatos said "oh ok" Kalona smiled at Zoey. "When do we leave?" she asked "three days, get your things together, also another thing." The high priestess said "does some studying if you can. I told them you wanted to go to Romania to study with some of the older and more intelligent vampires." She said "oh ok" she said "and Kalona, protect Zoey with your life" "yes high priestess." He smiled.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey sat on the plan and watched t clouds move by. "Kalona" "hm?" the immortal looked up from his book "yes?" "What is it like?" she asked "what do you mean?" "You know, to fly whenever. Go where you want and there's no one to stop you." She said, Kalona smiled "it's really nice, but sometimes it's nicer to have someone to share the sights and the feelings you get." She smiled "really?" "Yes" Kalona smirked "why?" "Just wondering" she said "I see" Kalona reached over and took her hand, "Kalona, I am so thankful that you have helped me." She said "it's not a problem." He said "what can I do to repay you?" "Don't worry about that right now." He said "ok" Kalona smiled "it's going to be a long flight, why don't you get some rest." Kalona said "ok" he grinned at her "here" he pulled his jacket off and put it over her. "Oh thanks" she said "welcome" he looked around. "Is everything alright sir?" Kalona looked at the flight attendant "yes." The woman smiled "do you need anything?" She asked "no" Kalona said, the woman walked off.**

**"Hey, Zoey wake up." Kalona shook her "huh?" she opened her eyes "Kalona?" "Get up, the plane in landing." He said "oh ok." She sat up straight "we're here?" she asked "yes we are." Kalona smiled, Zoey watched as the plan descended into the airport. **

**Kalona and Zoey walked through the airport "Kalona, I need to exchange my money and get something to eat." She said "oh ok" he smiled "also, please tell me you can read the signs." "I can" "ok good." She sighed "what is it you want to eat?" he asked "well first I need to exchange currency." She said "I see" Kalona looked around, "come on" she said "ok" Kalona took one more look around "is something wrong?" "No" he said "ok, if you say so." **

**Zoey watched the passing country side; Kalona had given the cab driver directions. Zoey still had no idea where they were going. "Kalona, what do I say? Do I just walk up to him and say 'hey, I'm Zoey your daughter that you just abandoned twelve years ago.'?" She asked "maybe that is all you can say." The immortal said "maybe" she looked down. "I am sure things will go well." He said "I hope so, I just feel so nervous. What if he doesn't want me?" "Don't say that, I am sure he does." "Kalona he left the country completely." "Some people have good reasons." He shrugged "I guess, this will be my chance to ask." She said "yes" Kalona reached over and took her hand. Zoey stared at him, "is something wrong?" he asked "it's just, you're never this nice." She said and looked away. "Yes, forgive me for what I have done." He whispered. "I forgive you." She said "thank you" he said.**

**Kalona got out of the cab "stay here, I will be right back. "He said "ok" Zoey nodded, the immortal closed the door and walked away. Zoey sighed and sat back in her seat. She closed her eyes, "Jet lag?" the man asked, Zoey looked up "yea" she said Zoey leaned back and sighed. **

**Time seemed to creep by and Zoey started to feel worried. Was Kalona going to just leave her in Romania, with no one to help her? She opened her eyes, she saw Kalona walking back "oh thank Nyx." She whispered, Zoey got out of the car "oh goddess Kalona! I was getting worried!" she said "get your bags, pay the man and come with me." He said "ok" Kalona walked over and opened the trunk with out a word to Zoey. "Kalona, is everything ok?" She asked again "Zoey, "he said "be quiet, do not say anything until I say so." He said, she looked down. "I'm sorry" he said, Kalona put his arm around her and gave her a quick hug. She was shocked at this. Kalona was being oddly kind to her. Zoey smiled, she looked up and looked at the castle "do as I say, stay quiet." She nodded, Kalona walked in front of her. She watched as he spoke to an elderly vampire.**

**The vampire gave her a look up and down. "Come with me." He said, "Ok" Kalona put his hand on her shoulder and led her into the large structure. Zoey looked around; suits of armor lined the wall from times gone by. As well as tapestries depicting stories of creatures and knights. "This way." The vampire said. Zoey and Kalona followed him through a large door way. The door closed right as they got inside. Zoey gasped "Kalona!" she gasped and looked around. The room was in total darkness "so this maiden has a voice." Kalona reached back and grabbed Zoey's hand. She continued looking around in the dark for whoever hand spoken. The room lit up suddenly, a man sat in a throne. "Count." Kalona spoke up "ah Kalona, it's been quite a while since I have seen you." "Fifteen hundred years and you still live in the same place huh?" Kalona chuckled "yes, I find this place, to be ever interesting." He said. Zoey looked at the man, he was a vampire. His markings were bats. He smiled at her "now who is this?" he asked standing, "Zoey Redbird" Kalona responded "The '_Zoey Redbird'_ as in the one who can control the elements?" he laughed "yes" The vampire walked up to her, "interesting, but why here?" "You don't recognize her?" "Hm?" he stared her in the eyes for a moment "Dad?" Zoey whisper "DAD!" Zoey hugged him "Zoeybird?" "Dad!" she cried "I missed you!" Kalona smiled "Zoey, what are you doing here?" "I came to find you." She said "I see" she smiled "the two of you must be tired from you long flight. I will give you both a room for as long as you plan to stay." "Thanks" Kalona nodded "thank you," "come with me" he said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey walked into the library, Kalona came in behind her. "Dad?" she said "yes my Zoeybird?" he jumped down from the ceiling. Zoey gasped, he laughed "how are you my daughter?" "I am good dad" he said, Dracula put an arm around her "I want to talk to you in private." He said "oh sure dad" they walked away from Kalona further into the library. "What is it?" she asked "the man, they sent him as protection I take it?" "Yes" "are you sure he wants nothing more?" "I think that's all he intends to do, I do kinda know him." "Is there no one else trust worthy to send?" "My boy friend, but he wasn't ok with me coming here." Dracula lifted an eye brow "what do you mean?" "He was completely against the idea." She said "really?" "Yes" Zoey looked at him "does he love you?" "I thought so." She said, Dracula put a hand on her shoulder "you know I love you daughter" "yes I know" she smiled at him "i am worried for your safety now." he said and put his hand on her shoulder. "you're my daughter, I do not want anything to happen to you." he said, she looked him in the eyes. "come, I wish to teach you some while you are here." he said "ok" she followed him back to Kalona. **

**The immortal looked at her "are you ok?" he asked "yes" Zoey smiled, "good" Kalona looked at Dracula "i would like to teach her a few lessons." he said "ok" Kalona nodded and then looked at Zoey "what will I learn first?" she asked "lets see, I don't want to start you off to complicated." he said looking around at some books. "lets see." he walked over, "Zoey" Kalona looked at her "yea?" "are you ok?" he asked her "yes," she smiled.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoey sat in the seat, "is something wrong?" Kalona asked "i don't really want to leave, I am worried I might lose contact with my father." she said and looked away "i am sure you wont." Kalona said and put his arm around her. He was gentle with her "thanks, will you escort me out here next time as well?" "yes" Kalona smiled and took her hand, she looked into his eyes. He smiled "you should rest, it will be a long flight home." he said "yea"**

**Kalona and Zoey walked out to the car, "hey Darius" she smiled, "Kalona" Darius nodded "hello warrior." he said, Zoey in the back seat. Kalona climbed in next to her. "priestess" Zoey looked up at Darius "what is it?" she asked "how was your trip?" he asked "it was good," Zoey smiled "that is good." she nodded, Kalona put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled "i can't wait to get home" she said and looked at Kalona, he nodded. **

**Kalona carried Zoey up to her room and laid her down on the bed. Kalona smiled and Darius carried her bags in. "she must be tired from the flight." he said, Kalona nodded and tucked Zoey in. Darius seemed confused what happened in Romania?" he asked, Kalona looked at him "Zoey learned a lot." he said "Really?" "yes" Kalona turned "i say we leave her to rest." he said, Darius nodded. Kalona left the room, he looked back at Zoey sleeping there.**

**Zoey woke up, her eyes fluttered as she sat up and looked around. Her eyes landed on her suit case and she saw her bags sitting by the door. She stood up and walked over, she started up packing her things. As she did there was a knock at the door. "come in" she said, the door opened and she looked up "oh, hey stark." she smiled "did you have fun?" "yea, it was great to see my dad again." she said "really?" "yes" she stood and walked into the bath room. She put her tooth brush away. "i can't wait to go back this summer." she said "Wait, you want to go back?!" she was shocked at how he responded "yes, of course I plan to go back. He is my dad after all," she said and walked out. "are you sure?" he asked "yes, I know my father!" she said "i don't want you going!" she stared "what?!" her voice raised. "i don't get it stark! I finally find my father after twelve years, and you don't want me going to see him!" she screamed "i can understand you're not happy because Kalona went with me! But to try and keep me away from my own father! You are just as much of an ass as Eric and Loren!" she grabbed a book off the bedside tabled and threw it at him. It hit him in the face, "GET OUT!"**

**Kalona stopped down the hall from her room. He saw her warrior retreating from her room. "Zoey?" he ran over "Zoey, are you ok?" he looked in, she was on her bed crying. "hey" he walked over "whats wrong?" he sat next to her on the bed. She looked over "Kalona" she looked at him "am I an idiot?" she asked "no" he said "how am I not? ****Every time**** I pick a guy he turns out to be an ass or a loser." she said. Tears ran down her face. He grabbed her hand "i am sorry" he said "it's not you're fault." she said, Kalona put an arm around her, "you are very smart" he said "so why do I keep getting guys that end up hurting me?" she asked, Kalona looked down, ****Zoey started to cry again. "hey, don't cry" he whispered "i don't know what to do" she said "you should talk to your friends." Kalona said, she nodded "i guess so" he smiled "now, go on and talk to them and tell them what has been going on." "ok" she stood "and Zoey" she looked back at him "Do not tell them who your father is. I will explain later, but do not tell them." she nodded "ok" **

**Kalona was awoken by a knock at the door. His eyes went to the clock "it must be ****Thanatos****" he mumbled getting up and walking to the door. He unlocked it and opened it "Kalona" "****Zoey?" Kalona stared at her "can I come in?" she asked "of course." he moved out of the way. She rushed in, Kalona was about to shut the door when a cat squeezed through. It looked at him, "Sorry" she said "about what?" he closed the door completely "i screwed everything up, now my friends hate me again." she said, Kalona watched her sit down onto the couch. Her head in her hands "why did Nyx chose me?" ****she whispered "she knew you could do it." he said "i don't think I can" she whispered "it will be ok" she laid her head on his shoulder. "i feel like a fucking failure!" she cried, Kalona stood "do you want to stay in here tonight?" she nodded. The cat let out a meow. "sorry, ****that's**** Nala" she pointed to the cat. "o****h****, it is your cat." he said, ****Nala ****purred as ****she**** rubbed against his leg. ****The immortal smiled, ****Kalona walked back into the bed room and pulled a blanket and some pillows out of the closet. He walke****d over and handed them to her. "thanks" she whispered. "hey," he put a finger under her chin. He made her look into his eyes "you're not alone Zoey" he told her, she looked into his eyes. He kissed her forehead, "good Night Zoey." he said "night" she said. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kalona touched her shoulder, her eyes fluttered and she looked at him. "good morning Zoey." he was ****holding ****a tray. She sat up "morning" she watched as he set the tray in her lap. "whats this?" she asked "breakfast." he said, she looked down and saw eggs and bacon on the plate. She smiled "thanks" Kalona smiled, "you should just relax today." he said "****ok" he put a hand on her face "i will tell Thanatos were you are." he said, Zoey nodded. The immortal kissed her forehead, "Kalona, I am ****proud**** of you," she said "****really?" "yes" she smiled "thank you, now I must go. I grabbed your phone last night from your room." she nodded "call for me if anything is wrong or you need something." he said "ok" she sighed.**

**Zoey laid there watching tv, ****her eyes moved to her phone. "why wont he leave me alone." she saw another text from Stark. ****She sighed, the door opened "****Zoey" she looked at the high priestess, "****Kalona told me you were in here." "he did?" "yes" the high priestess walked over. "he also told me you and stark had fight." "yea" she frowned "Zoey, you know we can't afford to have any problems right now." "i know, ****that's**** why I wont be dating anyone till this is over." she said and stood "That****'****s not what I mean, I need you both to get back together." "NO!" she screamed "Stark tried to keep me from going to see my dad. If that isn't a warning sign, I don't know what is!" ****she said "Zoey, even if its just for show, we can't afford for Neferet to know. She'll use that against us." she said "look, I don't want anything to do with stark." Zoey looked away, "what exactly was this fight about?" "me going to see my father. He said he doesn't want me going." she said "did he say why?" "no" ****Zoey shook her head.**

"**Zoey please, there is to much at risk for any mistakes to be made." ****Zoey stood "no!" tears ran down her face "i don't think I should be unhappy just because he gets angry!" she yelled "Zoey please, we can't have these issues in the group." she said "look, I don't want to be controlled by anyone. He is an ass hole just like ****Loren**** and Eric!" she said, "all you have to do is make the ****image**** that you guys are back together. After Neferet is defeated you can do what you want." she said, she looked down and sighed "fine." she said. **

**Kalona walked in and closed the door, "****hey" Zoey was sitting there with her knees pulled to her chest, "whats wrong" he walked over "i hate Neferet!" she screamed. The immortal sat down next to her "come here" he whispered. ****He pulled her close to him.****Zoey cried against his chest "what is wrong?" he asked again "Thanatos wants me back together with stark." ****she said "why?" Kalona looked into her eyes "she said our fight caused a lot of troubled and if Neferet knew she would use it ****against**** us." Zoey said, Kalona reached over and played with her hair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle to him, "****i don't think I have a choice Kalona, I don't want to fail, I don't want Neferet to win." tears still ran down her ****cheeks.****Kalona wrapped his arms around her. "****i guess she is right, I wish you had more of a choice." he said, the immortal ****whipped**** her eyes. She nodded, Kalona smiled "if you need ANY thing please do come to me. I swear by the goddess I will never hurt you." she looked up at him. A smile crossed her lips, "thanks Kalona" she said softly, "you're welcome" **

**Kalona sat there with her, Zoey sighed as the door opened "Z?" "stark" she stood and looked at him. Kalona looked at her "See you later Kalona." she said, ****Kalona nodded "come on Z" Stark grabbed her hand ad led her out. They walked together, Zoey wouldn't look at him. "Zoey" he ran his hand down her back to her butt. She gasped "no!" she pushed him away and walkd to the door "good night stark." he growled "we don't have to go to bed yet." he said sticking his foot in the door. "no, I want to get to bed." she said trying to push him out. Stark forced his way in and grabbed her hips. "NO!" she screamed. "****Shut up! He said and pushed her onto her bed. "no!" she screamed and tried to fight him. "stop it!" she screamed, he hit her face. She felt his hand go around her neck. She tried to kick him off her. Tears streamed down her face and he hit her again. "you're mine!" he yelled "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" "y-y-yes" she closed her eyes. He ****ripped her shirt, Zoey continued to struggle. Stark used the ripped fabric to tie her hands and gag her. **

**Kalona sat in bed, he had the book on his lap. He hadn't been reading for an hour. His mind continued to drift back to Zoey. He feared for her ****safety**** and what stark was up to. He knew Zoey had started to fear him. Kalona closed the book and laid down, the sunlight was peaking through the ****curtains****, he sighed. "Nyx, what am I ****suppose**** to do?" he asked, "i fear for her ****safety**** and I want her safe. But I am afraid of my own feelings as well." he whispered. ****Kalona looked at his reflection in the mirror across the room. "Kalona" he could see the goddess's reflection in the mirror. "Nyx" he turned his head, she was sitting next to him "i am afraid but you are right to fear. She is in danger because of Stark." ****he looked down, "Kalona, are you ok?" she asked "no, I don't want to see something happen to her." he said and she sighed "i know you don't, but you cant do anything for now." she said. Kalona looked away from her, "Kalona, promise me that you will not try anything. I promise you things will work out." he sighed "alright, I promise." ****she said "ok" he closed his eyes "now get some rest." she said, Kalona smiled "good night." she said, the goddess smiled "good night." **


	8. Chapter 8

**Zoey ran through the halls trying to avoid anyone. She bumped into someone, she looked up and saw Kalona,, the immortal locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry!" she said and tried to run out past the immortal. "hey" he said, Kalona grabbed her hand "are you ok?" he asked "yes" he frowned "are you sure?" she looked down "Zoey, I need you to come to my class after school." "ok" she started to tremble. "Kalona, I have to get to class" she said "alright, I will see you." he said "yea" she ran off. Kalona smiled "so, you think you can just steal her from me?" Kalona looked at Stark "last time I checked Zoey had her own free will" he said "like I give a fuck" he growled "I'll break the little bitch till she wont breath with out my command." he said. Kalona scowled "good bye Kalona." Stark walked past him.**

**Kalona sat at his desk in his room. The door opened "Kalona?" she walked in "Zoey" he smiled come in, he said, "ok" she walked in timidly and then looked back. "its ok Z, I'll sit out here." Kalona noticed the red vampire. "ok, thanks Stevie Rae." Kalona saw her look at him "do you want me to close the door?" she asked him "if that is what makes you comfortable." he shrugged "ok" she turned and closed the door. Kalona stood, Zoey looked at him "hey, are you ok?" he asked, she shook her head. "No" she whispered. He reached out and she took his hand. Kalona sat her down in his chair. "tell me what is wrong." she whimpered when her touched her arm. He stared "Whats wrong with your arm?" he asked, she looked away. Her vision started to ****blur**** Her eyes widened "Zoey?" he whispered, he touched her face. She closed her eyes and feel forward. Kalona caught her "Zoey!" he pulled her up and looked at her. Her breathing was s hollow, the immortal stood and rushed out the door. Stevie Rae stopped him "where are you taking her?" "the infirmary, go to Thanatos and tell her ****what is going on." he said and ran off.**

**Zoey opened her eyes, she felt the crisp covers around her. "where am I?" she whispered "the infirmary" she turned her head to see the immortal "Kalona?" she whispered "yea" he smiled "are you ok?" he asked "no" he stared "if someone has harmed you Zoey then tell me. I made an oath to your father that I would keep you as safe as possible." he said, she looking into his eyes. "he rapped me" she said "who?" "stark." she said "what?" Kalona stared, she nodded "he rapped you?" ****Kalona's hands balled into fists. Zoey could tel he was angry "do not do anything now please. I don't want the****m**** to hate you, and you have done so well." he ****looked away. "fine" he whispered "why don't you rest, I'll be right here as you do." he said, Kalona smiled "thanks." the immortal tucked the blanket back around her and smiled. The door opened "Zoey!" Kalona turned his head, Stark was in the door way, Thanatos pushed him aside. "Kalona, Stevie Rae told us you had taken her here." she said "yes, Zoey had fallen unconscious while we were talking. I brought her here." "thanks, but I am sure she doesn't need you here anymore." stark said "i want him here." Zoey said "****what?" stark growled "yea, I know he can protect me better. I don't think I could call the elements to my aid if I needed to." she said, "Zoey is right, Kalona is a better protester." a nurse walked in and gave Thanatos a clip board. She looked at stark for a moment, then at Kalona. "thank you lily" she said, the nurse left. She looked through the papers "Stark, why don't you go back to you're room." Thanatos said "what?" "you heard me, the sun will be rising soon. Go and rest" she said "ok" he left, Thanatos looked at them. She locked the door and set the clip board down on the table. "Zoey, please be honest with me" she said "ok" Kalona looked at Thanatos "what is it?" he asked. The high priestess picked up a photo "how did these happen?" she asked showing her. Zoey looked down "i was rapped" she said "by who?" ****she looked down "it was stark" tears started dripping down her face. "he attacked me last night and then today." she said "Zoey, why didn't you come to me this morning." "you wanted me to make this work." she said "not if he is hurting you." she said "sorry" she said "Zoey, you don't have to be sorry" Kalona said "i feel like an idiot" she said "its ok" Thanatos put a hand on her shoulder. "Kalona, do not leave her side." he nodded "i wont." Kalona looked at Zoey "you should get some rest" the High priestess said "ok" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer had come quickly, Kalona had been keeping a close eye on Zoey and stark. Kalona feared he might try something worse. He knocked on the door "come in" the door opened and Zoey looked over "hey" Zoey smiled "hey" Kalona walked over and sat next to her she put her phone down "has anything improved?" she nodded. I noticed you have been outside my room the past few months." Kalona smiled "yes," Zoey looked down "we will be leaving in a few days for Romania, are you packed?" he asked "getting there, but Kalona stark is coming with us." I know" he said "Why?" "trust me, it is not important for you to know." he said and kissed her forehead. "Kalona" "yes?" the immortal looked into her eyes "thanks for protecting me." she said "you're welcome" Kalona smiled and looked down at the suit case. Zoey smiled "i am so happy to go see my dad again." she said "i know you are." he smiled, she looked into his eyes. Kalona stared back, her hand reached up to cup his face. Kalona smiled "you're beautiful" he said "Kalona" she leaned in closer smiled. Their lips brushed for a moment. "Zoey" he whispered. They kissed, Zoey felt his arms around her. She felt the love and care he displayed. Zoey kissed him again, he played with her hair as they kissed. **

**They laid there together, the immortal smiled and kissed her cheek. "Kalona" "yes?" the immortal looked down as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. She held onto him as his hands started to explore her body. "Kalona" she kissed him longer and Zoey trembled as Kalona reached a hand inside her shirt. "Kalona" "what is is?" "this is to fast" she said **"**i see" he stood "forgive me" he said "****its ok" ****she sat up "you should finish packing" he said "yea" ****Kalona smiled "see you Kalona" "yes, ****I'll**** see you later" he smiled and left the room." ****Zoey smiled back at him, she looked down at the bag.**

**Kalona opened the door to his room and walked in "Kalona" he looked up "Nyx" he gasped. The goddess walked closer "goddess" he put a hand over his heart and bowed. Kalona felt her hand on his shoulder. She looked ****down into his eyes. The immortal smiled "i am proud of you Kalona" she said suddenly "really?" "yes" Kalona smiled "what have I done?" He asked "Zoey, ****you have cared for hear and taken nothing in return" she said "yea" he looked away, she sat on his bed "Nyx, I am ready to ask for your forgiveness." she locked eyes with him. Her gaze was more serious, "Kalona," she whispered as he looked away. The goddess put a hand on his face. "Are you sure?" "yes" Kalona sighed "Kalona, it has been a dream for this day to happen." she said, Kalona smiled "i probably have to face some punishment though, Right?" "no, I believe you have been punished enough." she said "really?" "yes" he stared for what seemed like forever, "please finish ****guarding**** Zoey. She needs you to keep her safe now." ****she said "ok" Kalona looked away "Zoey" he whispered her name and looked back at the goddess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Welcome back Zoey" her eyes caught her father standing at the terminal gate. She wanted to run to him, "Zoey" stark came up behind her and grabbed her hand "where is he Z?" he growled into her ear. Kalona walked out and looked at Dracula "hello count" Kalona said "hello Kalona" he smiled "forgive me Zoey, your father had business to take care of in Moscow" he said "oh, ok" Zoey realized he had noticed stark. Kalona nodded "Zoey" he smiled "let us get back to the castle, I want to make sure you are all back safe." he said and "yes, you are right they need to get there soon."**

**Kalona walked to the room "count, open up" he knocked "come in the door is open" Kalona walked in, the door closed behind him "what is it you need Kalona?" the vampire looked over, "its about Zoey" "I see, what is wrong?" the vampire looked at him "the boy he is with, stark." Dracula nodded "what about him? He is my daughter's warrior, not that she will need one soon." the vampire chuckled. Kalona opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening "Dad?" "Zoey" Kalona turned his head "Zoey" he smiled "I'll come back later if you guys are talking." She said "no, Zoey come in" Kalona said, she nodded "ok" she walked in and closed the door behind her. The vampire looked between them "Kalona, Dad" "Dracula stood "Zoey are you alright?" he asked "no" she whispered "Zoey, I think you need to tell him" Kalona said "I guess so" Zoey took in a deep breath. "Is something wrong?" Dracula asked "Stark, my guardian, he raped Me." she whispered "what?" Dracula heard her clear. Kalona looked at him. Kalona could see the fury in his eyes, "sit, I want this explained, now!" he snapped at them, Zoey sat down on the bed. Kalona looked into her eyes, "Zoey, please explain this to Me." he said "ok" Zoey took in a deep sigh and started talking.**

**Zoey sat there with her knees to her chest, her father and Kalona stayed silent. She had finished telling her tale. Took her hand, she looked down, tears still streamed down her face. Kalona chewed on his lip waiting for a word to be spoken. "Kalona, take Zoey back to her room" she stood silently, Zoey walked out, Kalona was stopped by Dracula. "Keep her distracted." He hissed at Kalona, the immortal nodded, unsure of what the vampire's plans were. Dracula stormed out, Kalona caught up with Zoey. "Come on" Kalona took her hand and led her back to her room. She looked at him; Kalona picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and smiled. She looked away, "I'll be right back" he said, she nodded softly.**

**Stark opened his eyes, he was strapped to some sort of table. "Where am I?" he asked, he heard laughing. "Who's there?" he looked around for who ever it was. "You know who I am" Dracula came into view. "What's going on?" "Revenge" he said "what did I do?" "Attacked my daughter." He said "what?" the vampire produced a knife "you know who she is!" he stabbed the knife down into his arm. "It's Zoey!" the count snapped, his eyes glowed red. Stark locked eyes with him, "she wanted it! You're daughter is a slut!" he said, "I respected you James" he said calmly, but learning you attacked my child is not forgivable." He said and ripped the knife out.**


End file.
